In the oilfield industry, various downhole tools (e.g., bridge plugs and frac plugs) may be used to isolate sections of a well. Accordingly, the plugs are typically designed and built to hold thousands of pounds of pressure, e.g., about ten thousand or more pounds of pressure axially across the plug.
Generally, the well is pressure tested after a bridge plug or frac plug is in place and functioning to isolate the well sections. Occasionally, the pressure test reveals a failure in the casing, or otherwise has a negative result. Further, a perforating gun assembly may also be positioned in the well, near the plug. Perforating guns are employed in the hydraulic fracturing operations to perforate the casing, and to propagate cracks in the subterranean formation. Occasionally, the perforating guns may fail to fire. If the pressure test fails or the perforating guns fail to fire, the perforating guns are typically removed from the well. Once the perforating gun is repaired or replaced, and/or the casing issue revealed by the pressure test is addressed, the perforating gun is generally run back into the well. However, because the well is plugged by the tool, fluid flow is not available to pump the perforating gun back into place. Accordingly, a tractor is employed to mechanically move the perforating gun into place, which is generally a slower process.